Ever After High ultimate quiz
by EAHHP
Summary: A EAH style quiz show!
1. Apple, Raven, Briar and Maddie

"Hello, and welcome to Ever After High, ultimate quiz! This week, Raven Queen, Briar Beauty, Apple White and Madeline Hatter will be competing. Are you ready? Then let's begin!" Headmaster Grimm's voice boomed around the Charmitorium, making people wander in.

Behind the four podiums, the competitors stood nervously. A question suddenly popped up on a projector screen. It said: who sleeps with a teddy called Prince Bun Buns?

Apple suddenly giggled and wrote down what she thought. Raven Queen's name suddenly popped up on the screen in shimmering purple letters.

"Correct, Apple. One point. Next question."

The next question popped up on the screen. It read: Who sings about Daring Charming in her sleep?

Raven quickly scribbled a name down and submitted it. Apple's name appeared in shiny red.

"Correct Raven, one point to you! The next question is an A, B or C question. You must type your letter in first. If it is correct then you will win the point. If you are incorrect, then it will go on to the next person. Are you ready?"

The next question showed on the projector. It read: Who can do impossible things? A. Cedar Wood B. Madeline Hatter C. Cerise Hood

Maddie wrote down her answer. A teal B zoomed onto the projector.

"Correct Maddie! Last question!"

It said: Who lives every day to the full?

Before anybody else could lift their pens, Apple submitted her answer. Briar's name sparkled on the projector as Grimm said, "Congratulations, Apple. You won today's round. Come back in 3 weeks for the quarter finals. The rest of you, better luck next time!"

And with that, the show ended.


	2. Cedar, Cerise, Lizzie and Blondie

**Review who you want to appear in next week's show. Who knows, I might just put them in!**

"Hello and welcome back to Ever After High ultimate quiz, where you see your favourite students compete. On tonight's show we have Cerise Hood, Cedar Wood, Blondie Lockes and Lizzie Hearts. Let's begin!" Headmaster Grimm shouted as the show started.

The first question was: Who chews their cuddly toy bone in bed? Cedar's reaction was lightning fast, an extremely quick one for a puppet anyway. Her answer popped up onto the screen. Cerise's name appeared in ruby red on the projector. "Correct Cedar, one point" Grimm smiled.

The next question appeared on the screen. It was a multiple choice one. It read: What is more just right?

A. A perfectly dusted house

B. Everything in natural light

C. Both of the above.

Blondie wrote her answer down before anybody else read the question. A sparkly C popped up in canary yellow letters.

"Correct, Blondie Lockes! One point to you!" Grimm boomed. The next question saved the audience from deafness. It said: What is 23-15?

All the contestants pondered on this for a moment before Lizzie shouted, " it is 18. Oh, and off with your heads!"she added as an ever after-thought. Grimm smiled and said,"correct Lizzie. Now, the next question is a speaking one. I ask the question and you reply by talking. Don't worry though, the question will still be on the projector. The question is, who won the first basketball game last year. The royals or commoners?" Cerise's hand flew to her buzzer.

"The commoners!" she answered.

"Correct, Cerise. One point to you. It appears we have a tie. This final question should determine the winner. It is, what colour is the royal common room?"

"Red, Headmaster," Cedar said after a moment of thinking.

"Correct Cedar!" said Grimm, smiling down at her," you win the point. We'll see you in two weeks!" Everybody waved and smiled as the camera backed away." See you next week folks!" Grimm said and the show ended.

**Can I say thank you to DayleCharming123 for the review. Please help me along with reviews. Your reviews mean everything. At the moment I need more characters. The next chapter will be boys so please give me names. Thanks!**


	3. Dexter, Hunter, Hopper and Sparrow

**Hi, I didn't get any reviews so I chose the characters! Only one more group of competitors, decide who you want. **

"Welcome back to Ever After High ultimate gameshow. On tonight's show, we have Sparrow Hood, Dexter Charming, Hopper Croakington and Hunter Huntsman. Let's begin!" Headmaster Grimm shouted down the microphone. The boys shifted in their seats, nervously anticipating their friends' reactions.

Before they could think about it anymore however, the question was on the screen. It said: Who is afraid of bears?

Hopper typed his answer into the tablet and it popped up onto the screen. The screen was covered in army green, spelling out Sparrow's name. "Incorrect," Headmaster Grimm exclaimed as a big red X appeared next to his name, "Hopper, you cannot try and answer this question anymore." Hopper's spotlight went off.

Meanwhile, Dexter had been going through all the boys. "It's got to be, uh, Hunter!" he mumbled. The shy boy scribbled down the huntsman's name and it appeared in shiny silver letters. "Correct, Dexter. One point." Grimm said.

Everybody looked expectantly at the projector. The question suddenly pinged up. Reading it, Dexter turned pale. And no wonder really because it read: Who wants to go to Briar's party with Raven Queen?

It only took a second for the others to study Dexter's face before they were racing to write down the answer. Hopper, who was the first to look at Dexter, submitted his answer and Dexter's name came up in navy blue. "Not cool dude," Sparrow mumbled as Dexter turned beet red.

"Correct, Hopper. One point" Grimm scowled, furious that a prestigious Charming wanted to date an evil Queen. Dexter was saved by the next question.

There was a pop and the next question had appeared on the projector. It was a multiple choice question:Which instrument would Sparrow be most embarassed to play?

A. Cello

B. Recorder

C. Either

Hunter scribbled his answer down and submitted it just before Sparrow could. The answer was a shimmering golden c. Sparrow blushed furiously.

The last question appeared on the board. It was: Who secretly hates Apple White?

Hunter and Dexter submitted their answers at exactly the same time. They had both put their own names down. Apple could be heard wailing at the back of the charmitorium, screaming that she would get her revenge. Grimm turned to the boys and said," you are both going through to the final. Now get out!" As Hunter and Dexter scurried away, Grimm smiled at the audience.

"The final is two weeks away!" he exclaimed," we'll see you next week for the last competitors. There will be three people going through next time you see, who do you think it will be?"

With that, the show ended.


	4. Holly, Poppy, Ashlynn and Kitty

**Thank you to anybody that reviewed, they all help me along. As some of you may know, I have frozen all of my other stories so that I can complete this one. I'm going to try and post every day, because my ideas are all out on paper for the next story. Enjoy! **

"Hello, and welcome back to Ever After High Ultimate quiz. On today's show, Poppy O Hair, Holly O hair, Ashlynn Ella and Kitty Cheshire will be competing. Let's begin." Headmaster Grimm's voice floated quietly out into the auditorium. In the wings, Dexter Charming and Humphrey Dumpty silently high-fived.

"Way to go, bro" Humprey mouthed.

"Oh, it was just a matter of sneaking in while he wasn't looking," Dexter shrugged.

The first question appeared on the projector. It was: Who only helps Apple because she is scared of her?

The girls had to think hard about this one. It could really be any of them. Ashlynn's eyes kept flickering towards the screen. Using her cat powers, Kitty picked up on it. She smiled apologetically at Ashlynn before writing the shoe loving girl's name down.

The answer appeared on the screen in icy blue and light green.

"Correct. One point to you Kitty." Grimm said then turned his gaze to Ashlynn.

Apple stomped out of the Charmitorium.

"It's always me," she screamed, glaring at Ashlynn before slamming the door.

Luckily, Ashlynn was saved by the next question. Who hugs a picture of her dad when she falls asleep?

Grinning, Ashlynn submitted her answer. Kitty's name appeared in lavender.

"Correct, Ashlynn. One point to you," Grimm said, while everybody laughed at Kitty.

"Okay, so this is the last question. Only Poppy and Holly are allowed to answer it." Grimm explained.

The question was: Who likes skiing?

A. Poppy

B. Holly

C. Cerise

Both girls rushed to answer the question. Holly just got there first however. Her answer was A-Poppy.

"Correct Holly. One point. That question ends the competition for today. Next time is the Grand Finale, but first, we'll show you how the girls or guys would use the prize money. See you next time on Ever After High Ultimate quiz!"


	5. What will happen to the prize money?

**I know, two chapters in an hour is probably an overload but at least this is the penultimate chapter. Thanks to anybody who reviewed, it really means a lot. If you review with questions for the final, it would be great. Thanks! **

How the competitors would use the cash prize.

Apple

Would use it to carry on tradition by making sure everybody signed the Storybook of Legends.

Cedar

Would improve the art supplies (paint, pencils etc.) then help younger students with creativity.

Hunter

Would make sure that the storybooks were shut when it came to love.

Dexter

Would become an open supporter of the Royals and buy Raven a ring to propose with.

Ashlynn

Would make sure that the environment was safe and clean for all of the people and animals in Ever After.

Kitty

Would open the wonderland portal back up again.

Holly

Would improve the Tower Hair Salon's supplies.

Who will win?

**Please review who you want to win. If you don't, I'll just go ahead and make a random person win. Thanks for reading! **

**EAHHP**


	6. The grand finale

**I got four different votes, so I'm going to use my favourite. Thanks for voting! **

"Hello, and welcome to the final of Ever After High Ultimate Quiz!" Grimm said, beaming at the students in the charmitorium. Almost everybody in the school had turned up, the exception being Madeline Hatter who was having a tea party with her father.

"Are you ready to answer? All of the questions are speaking ones, as usual the first answer will be read out and if it is correct, you get the point. The first fairytale to get two points wins!"

"The first question is, whose blood has green spots in it?" Ashlynn slammed her hand down on her buzzer as hard as she could.

"Oops! Oh, anyways it's mine." Ashlynn giggled.

"Correct Ashlynn, second question: Where can the googlaberry be found?"

All the students thought. Cedar suddenly banged her head on the table.

"I know where it is. It's the ami- amu-ama..."

"Oh, it's the amazonian river," Hunter finished in an offhand voice.

Cedar ran out of the giant hall, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh well, the next question awaits. It is: how often does the Enchanted Forest become polluted?

"Ooh, Headmaster. Is it every other year?" Apple asked excitedly.

"I am sorry my dear but no, it is not. This question is now closed. The next question is: What is a human mirrorphone called?"

Dexter answered with a swift reply of 'smartphone' before staring at Raven again.

"Yes, correct Dexter. Now for the next question: Which colour can pinkie birdeggs not see?"

Ashlynn once again slammed her hand down on her buzzer. "Pink, sir. And sorry about the buzzer. "

"It doesn't matter because you are correct. Everybody say well done to the winner of Ever After High Ultimate quiz!"

Everybody cheered loudly and Ashlynn smiled sweetly.

The End.

**Thank you anybody who read this, you are amazing. I will be doing a different genre for now but I'll come back to my EAH fics. Bye for now! **

**EAHHP.**


End file.
